Loneliness
by muffinswithlove
Summary: One-ler finds out how its like to loose what you love the most.


Monday morning again. His black hair, messy as usual after long hours of rest. He stopped the electric alarm clock in his nightstand, which pointed out at 7:00 am. He lazily emerged from the blood red bedsheets, staring at those four walls of his room again. He sighed heavily and whispered "...Monday again..." What did Monday mean to him anyways? Ah, yes... School.

He dressed up in his usual outfit and slipped on a black hat he once bought with Bitter, one of his friends. The funny part, was that he had crushes on both of his friends. He just didn't like admitting it.

Grabbing his heavy backpack and heading outside, he took a deep breath of the fresh, morning air, walking on a long sidewalk, surrounded by colorful, fairly decorated houses.

He walked by the fronts steps of a 2-story building. Thneedville High, the place he's been obligated to study at since he turned fourteen. He started walking up the short amount of steps to the front entrance of the building, sighing, as others around him rushed in.

As the first bell rang, people rushed up to their lockers, picking up their books for the first period. Calmly, he got the combination of the royal blue locker, opening it and grabbing the books he needed for his first period, which was history. He rushed in the classroom to start the day off.

After hours of classes, it was time for the lunch break. Finally, he got to meet with his both friends.

"Hey..." A shorter boy, with messy dark hair and tired blue eyes waved at the older one.

"Hey." he simply replied back, wearing a neutral expression on his face.

"Have you seen Swag lately?" he asked, looking around.

"No, I haven't. Isn't he still in class, though?"

"Maybe-" the young one was interrupted by yet another boy, with a pearly white grin, and blue shades hiding his eyes. Compared to the way the other two dressed, he was different from them. No Hot Topic tees or hoodies, just a pink sweater vest, with dressing pants, shirt and shoes. His dark hair was perfectly done. "Hi! You guys called me?"

"Not really." the other in the hoodie added. "But... Hey."

"Hey, Swag." One-ler gave him a small and simple smile.

He smiled nicely at the two of them "Anything new, babies?"

"No..." they both said at the same time.

"Jesus, you guys never have anything interesting to tell me after a weekend!" he sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm sorry that we don't have fucking rich parents and head every weekend to go shopping at expensive stores with my mom, Swag." Bitter rolled his eyes at the other.

"Dickquaffer, I knew that." Swag glared at him and grabbed a plastic red tray. "And she makes me do it! I really don't enjoy shopping with her at all! It's boring as fuck." he started getting food in his plate. Spaghetti and meatballs, at least it's better than green beans.

One and Bitter followed, grabbing the trays and getting for for themselves as well. They followed Swag to an empty table, sitting down on the metal chairs and placing the trays on the table.

Swag immediately started chewing on the spaghetti, like if he hasn't eaten in forever, while Bitter just ate a few noodles without any appetite at all. One-ler chewed calmly on a meatball. He swallowed the meatball and looked at the others. "Soooo…."

"Oh, do you guys have any plans for the weekend?" Swag wiped his mouth a bit, staring at the other two.

"I know I don't" One-ler simply mentioned.

"Me either….. Why are you asking again?" Bitter said, raising a brow.

"Well, my parents won't be in my place for the weekend, so I might as well spend it with my two favorite dickbags. Sleepover at my place?" grins and kept eating on his noodles.

"Sure. But I'm not sure if to take that as an insult or not, Swag Fag." Bitter added, chuckling.

"Bitter, please. You're the obvious fag here." Swag giggled.

Bitter kicked Swag hardly on the knee, causing pain on Swag's knee and leaving a dark bruise on it. "Ow!"

"Could you two please stop? You act like two fucking idiots…" One-ler glared, eating his food slowly.

Swag just shrugged and kept eating his food rapidly, while Bitter rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair, grabbing his tray and throwing away the leftover food he had.

After Swag finished his food, he smiled at One. "I have a secret to tell you…"

"What?" One stared at him with a blank expression.

"…..I like you…. But a lot." His blue eyes glimmered at the other, his cheeks blushing red.

"I kind of knew that, Swag…."

"What? How?" Swag gasped.

"…..I just noticed that you never leave me alone. It's pretty obvious."he shrugged.

"Well, anyways, I thought we could, you know….. Go on a date?" Swag smiled sheepishly.

One-ler stared at Swag, raising a brow. Was he asking this for real? He sighed deeply. "No, Swag. Maybe later, but now, no…"

"Why not?" Swag pouted.

"Because… I just want to be friends." One stood up, grabbing the empty tray and leaving Swag behind alone on the table.

Swag saw him leave, feeling rather upset. He grabbed his empty tray and left it where all the dirty trays were placed at and headed back to class and stuff.

The last bell of the day rang. Everyone rushing around the corridors, yep, a busy place. Bitter and One sat in the front entrance stairs, listening to their alternative rock music happily. The reason he said no to Swag's date was because he felt something for both Swag and Bitter, and didn't want to break any of their feelings.

Bitter stared at One, as he changed a few songs to one they could both agree on. This was the chance to talk to him "One…."

"What?" One-ler paused the music from his black iPod, pulling off his black earbuds, ears open to the other.

"Well, I noticed, that when I left…. Swag told you something… What was it?"

One-ler stood silent for a moment. He didn't want to break that… very thin and delicate thread holding Bitter and Swag's friendship together, so he had to lie. "Oh no, he only told me about…. His classes and his grades."

"One, please, I know you're lying, please tell me!" Bitter crossed his arms, wearing an angry expression.

He sighed deeply and tried to think of another lie. "Well, he told me about how awesome the Katy Perry movie was…"

"Hm, I guess that seems more reasonable…" Bitter shrugged and grabbed one of the earplugs and placed it in his ear. One-ler grabbed the other, placing it on his ear as well, and kept playing more rock songs. When One-ler didn't look, Bitter stared into his yellow eyes. He had a crush on One, but didn't make it too obvious like Swag did. Swag also had a major crush on One, but the both of them knew One would never hit on any of them, so they just agreed to a friendship with him. Bitter started feeling like there was some tension going on behind his back, though, and he wanted to find out if it was true or just him being paranoid.

Swag walked out of the building, holding his black messenger bag, wearing his big blue shades. He spotted One and Bitter and sat beside them. "Lemme guess, you guys listening to your rock band shit?"

One-ler paused the music and looked at Swag. Bitter just glared at him "What do you care, Swag?"

"Pfft. Just wanted to know. Seriously, Bitter, you should start taking chill pills." He rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, Swag…" Bitter frowned.

"Aw, I'd fuck me too!" Swag grinned pridefully.

"No I didn't mean—ugh nevermind…" Bitter slipped on his purple stripped hoodie and grabbed his backpack, handing the earbud back to One and walking away from them, heading out of the school area to his house.

When Bitter was far enough, Swag approached One and grinned "Soooo… have you thought about it yet?"

"Swag, I think I already pointed out that I do not want to go out with you…"

"Oh come on, please? Bitter doesn't have to know!" he pouted.

"Swag, I said no! Stop begging me and mind your own fucking business! I have my own life, and you have your own, but it seems like the only thing you want to do is stalk me and trying to get me to like you! Well guess what Swag, I never will, nor you, nor Bitter! You both made an agreement to not to argue over me and I want to keep it that way!" One pointed out, visibly angry.

"….I'm sorry One… I didn't know you felt that way…" Swag stood up sadly, grabbing his backpack and walking away, looking down, placing on his pink earbuds, listening to Katy Perry's 'Thinking of you' from his brand new white iPhone.

"Swag.. wait…" One said, but Swag didn't listen. He sighed deeply and grabbed his backpack, walking back to his house, feeling guilty about what he just did.


End file.
